


Belle of the Ball

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [17]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Buck does a lil bit of cussin, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Making Out, Old comrades, Suits, Suspicions, Y'know like a fake out make out distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: After suspicious invitations were sent to every Realm god inviting them and a plus one to a celebratory ball the day before the God's Festival, Valera raises a question as to why they would do this, when tensions were strong between the Magistrate and Nobles against Jenos and Io for alleged 'reckless actions colluding with rebels and terrorists'.So they need to find out what the Magistrate has up their sleeve, they wouldn't bring all the gods together if they weren't planning something. Buck won't last long like this, his feelings for Jenos won't go unnoticed for sure in this strange scenario. But their hearts have every hope.
Relationships: Buck/Jenos (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Belle of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> 'My excuse to write Jenos and Buck going on a mission to figure out what the Magistrate is hiding from the public and Jenos isn't just lookin like a snack he is lookin like a whole ass feast because nobody gave him any right to have an ass that good in those tight pants'
> 
> Ft. makeover time, made up flowers and strange god powers that interact with said flower, snooping through peoples rooms, poison and the classic Fake Out Make Out.
> 
> The two gods that are referenced by name that I made up are:  
> Tsukuyona - A modified version of Tsukuyomi for the Goddess of Death  
> Elodie - Sounded like 'melody' for the Goddess of the Arts, she appears for like 1 scene then disappears ok take her and like her

Sitting in complete silence, transmitted paper resting in Io and Jenos' hands.

"The fuck." Koga stated from across the fire, eyeing up the strange paper sheets now in the gods' hands. Io flipped her page over a few times, running a finger over the edges before her face lit up.

"Traced tracking paper, you can link people by aftereffects of their magic or power. It's why we aren't hard to find, we leave a footprint wherever we go." Io scanned her eyes over the page, Luna nudging her face up to see the words too.

"Well, what does it say?" Valera stepped forward to sit by the campfire, awaiting a response from one of the two gods as they both read over their letter. Jenos sighed, putting down his letter as he huffed in annoyance.

"We've been invited to a ball in celebration of the God's Festival tomorrow night, more specifically, ourselves and a plus one." Jenos ignored the letter, holding it behind him. He wasn't in the mood to be around so many nobles, then again he never liked partaking in big crowds or meager dry conversation about the politics or the weather. Io almost squealed, excitement evident in her eyes, practically twinkling.

"That could be so fun! I've been to many a soirée before, mainly hosted by my followers and sometimes I had the pleasure of attending and it's so lovely to be immersed in the light conversation and music. I think it's a great-"

"Hold it, they have never organised this sort of thing before. And now that we are in a position where two gods stand against the Magistrate's and noble's cause, it's awfully suspicious that they have taken the liberty to invite the both of you. We can't assume they are doing this for no proper reason other than to celebrate, if in you choose to go, you must be on your guard for every second you are there." Valera spoke up, concern in her eyes as she confessed her worries of the true ambitions behind this strange celebration.

"Well the letter says we get to bring a plus one, you could always come with us. Jenos, who would you bring with you?" Io piped up, if they decided to investigate anything, bringing Valera along would put them at an advantage since the nobles aren't expecting Valera to come. 

In response to Io's question, Jenos looked up to where Buck sat next to him. The man looked around for a moment, pointing to himself as the god nodded. Feeling flustered that the god had chosen him he only quickly nodded, hiding how flattered he felt.

"Does this mean we get to go to Elodie? If I had to guess she'll be doing other ensembles for the rest of the heavenly circle as well. Ooh, the last time she made me a dress it was so lovely..." Io mused to herself, clasping her hands together as she imagine the kind of dress she'd want the Arts Goddess to make her.

"No, we aren't taking this seriously. I don't see the reason to be so involved in this." Jenos retorted to Io's imagination, she looked over at him with a shocked face.

"You aren't even going to try and pretend you want to be there? What about the 'Magistrate could be hiding something from us' do you not understand? We need as many hands on deck and we may as well dress to impress while doing so. Unless you would rather only give half an effort on this, then fine." Io mocked, knowing if she poked fun at her friend's detached response to the situation and put herself above him, he would get defensive and go all out, ten-fold. 

"Are you implying I'd rather not care? Fine, I suppose I'll go along with this." Jenos folded his arms over his chest, he huffed in annoyance at Io's petty picking. She knew that it was is way of saying ' _Oh you think you can one-up me? I'll show you just how good I can be.'_

"I'm so excited! It'll be fun, like we are a secret service! Oh, Luna, but you'll have to stay here."

\---

"What's on god's green Realm is that." That wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Sitting in a closed off room in Elodie's School of the Arts, almost a thousand years old and the school was still running and it had no excuse being as big as it was. The walls of the room were lined with mannequins, a large sewing desk in the middle. 

"What?! Excuse you I believe I truly captured your good features with this ensemble, and really, are you showing up tonight planning on looking so drab?" Elodie adjusted her reading glasses, slightly entangled in pieces of her curly brown hair. Sweat had beaded on her brown skin, bits of blood on her fingertips regenerating from pinpricks. Her simple white wrap up dress was covered in blue glitters.

"I am genuinely astounded by how... bright it is." Jenos crossed his arms over his chest, looking the outfit over again. A fitted blue suit with glittering wrist cuffs that flared out at the edges, a long sweeping sheer waistcoat that draped over the leg sides and dragged on the floor, which was covered in sparkles, the pants thankfully were not cuffed at the bottom and were fairly simple. There wasn't a belt and instead had a strong yet thin golden waistband that held up the waistcoat.

"Not bright honey, radiant. Io are you finished changing in there?" Calling out across the room to where there was another locked door.

"It's pretty frame hugging but I'm almost done!" Io called back, slipping the thin purple fabric over her small frame. Stepping out of the door and brushing off the dress with her hands. It was sleeveless and had ruffles on the shoulders, the dress hugged her torso nicely but swept out at the bottom. The bottom of the pleats dotted with silver and green gems, there was an open chest window which was lined with green crystal. She wore a solid silver bracelet on her left wrist and a purple choker with a big green crystal in the centre. Her purple hair was completely loose, brushed and straightened, the small layer near her neckline was tied into a neat ponytail that laid against her rapunzel like long hair.

"So bright and elegant! See, my work is almost impeccable, how could you deny my efforts?" Elodie turned her head down to Jenos, watching his scowl as he eyed up the suit.

"I will not be seen wearing something so gaudy." Jenos let out a snarky remark, not hearing Io creep up behind him as she began pushing him into the dressing room. Elodie pushing the suit into his arms right behind him.

"It's very rude for you to say you don't like it if you won't even try it on." Io shut the door, leaving the god to sigh to himself. Jenos looked over all the pieces that had been shoved into his hands, too much glitter and so many layers.

Guess he didn't really have a choice here anymore. Slipping off his robes and pulling on the white button up shirt, slipping the pants on along with the tight fitting blazer and tie. The blazer sleeves fit against his arms nicely, emphasising the flared wrist cuffs. The choice of royal blue on the blazer, pants and tie however was alright. He only buttoned up one time on the blazer, as you are supposed to with formal wear. He however wasn't excited about the waistcoat, attaching the gold sash through the belt loops. A sheer waistcoat had no excuse being as long as it was, nor covered in glitter. He kept his mask on, as it was the last bit of sanity he had remaining in the moment. The shoes were the only okay part of the experience, they weren't blue, they weren't covered in glitter or sequins, they were just normal black shoes.

Stepping out of the change room, the girls couldn't see it but he had a hard glare at the both of them.

"You look so good! I don't know what you hate about this! Wait, hold on, I just had a moment, come, sit down for me hun." Elodie pulled the seat from the sewing desk and put in front of her, beckoning for Jenos to sit down in front of her. He was reluctant at first but after coming this far he wasn't backing down or Io would never let him hear the end of it. Sitting down with hesitance.

Softly grabbing a hold of Jenos' long blue hair, she started twisting it in her hand before a hand shot backwards, grabbing her wrist, hearing parts of her joint crack from force.

"Oi, excuse you, you are not showing up to an evening party without properly preparing yourself. Have you no dignity?" Elodie snarked, swatting her finger near Jenos' face. He stared a hole right into her head but lowered his hand. Elodie made quick work, twisting the blue locks in her hand and pinning it against the back of his head in a neat French twist, leaving his side bangs to hang and frame his face.

"Alright, go, look in the mirror and just appreciate the sight of yourself."

Jenos stepped over to the full length mirror, low expectations. He adjusted his wrist cuffs before tilting his head up to look in the mirror.

Oh god he looked good, who knew that the royal blue would look so sleek and fine on him. The long waistcoat accentuating his slender legs, and the glitter standing out against the plain blazer.

"But this here, will have to come off. The blue and gold are much too faded to match." Tapping a nail against the mask, she lifted it off of his face, much to Jenos' annoyance.

"No, that is the one thing I will not let-"

Oh wow the gold really brought out his blue eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

\---

Walking through the canopies of flowered trees, the moon beaming down beautifully along the pathway. Buck and Valera fiddled with the collars of their tailored suits, they didn't want to go overboard and only the gods had really dressed with such extravagance, the night was technically about them after all. Valera had pulled her blonde hair into a neat high bun, with two bits of hair framing her chiseled face. Her suit blazer and pants a pale blue colour, the Resistance insignia embroidered over her breast pocket with deep blue thread. She wore no tie and kept her top button open to give her neck breathing room. Buck fiddled with the strangely expensive wrist cuffs on his suit, sweaty and nervous from the idea of being surrounded by posh nobles when he was just some monk ex criminal ex soldier from who even knew where. His black suit felt suffocating, his black tie loosened but his top button done up, the edges of the black blazer was embroidered with golden thread.

Elodie wasn't about to play around when it came to fashion but Buck was afraid how much this golden thread cost.

The huge glass doors were stained with colour, light streaming from the inside, Valera lay a hand out before walking any closer and keeping the group behind her. Taking a slow breath as she eyed up the two guards standing watch at the doorway that were busy with other guests.

"Remember, be on watch the whole night, report anything suspicious, don't eat or drink anything unless you are certain it's safe. We will follow through with our plan, Io and myself will be trying to interrogate nobles and Jenos and Buck will wait for an opening to search the inside of the castle. Come back alive will you." Valera lowered her arm, continuing to walk forward as their group passed the guards and walked into the huge red ballroom. The sound of classical music ran through the air, along with the chatter of nobles and high ranking soldiers.

Io and Valera veered off to stand near some military captains, hoping to eavesdrop and learn something useful, leaving Buck and Jenos standing near the doorway.

"Well uh, where do we even start?" Buck ran a hand along the back of his neck, the stuffy and uptight atmosphere was killing him and the expectations were eating him alive.

"Valera said we have to wait for a good opening to retreat into the halls where the chambers of the nobles who came to stay for the event are keeping their things. If there would be any kind of secret or weapon being kept, it would be there. We just have to wait so no guards see us go- oh for goodness sake, come here." Jenos stated yet trailed off when he realised Buck did not fit in this kind of scenery at all, he didn't raise much suspicion from nobles due to his Magistrate tattoo from his soldier days but he got strange looks from military officials who recognised him.

"What is it? Is there somethin' on my face?" Buck questioned quietly, as Jenos walked over he lay a hand on the man's back, straightening out his posture to look more like an assertive nobleman.

"If you are not going to raise suspicion then you must act and present yourself as one of these people, and you can start by standing up straight." Jenos stepped back to now see his disciple standing up, back straight and shoulders still. Biting his bottom lip softly as he realised his disciple had this powerful aura about him, that standing up properly made his muscles shift under his fitted suit, his raised chin gave him a handsome glow with his cut jawline properly exposed. His entrancing magnetism has Jenos weak in the knees and since he wasn't floating it was easy to tell. 

"Hey, Buck over here!"

"What, who is- wait, Strix? Viktor? Holy shit you guys are still here?!" Buck walked off, leaving Jenos behind him. Stepping up to his old comrades, scars dotting their faces.

"Our question is, why are you here? You could get yourself killed here. Both you and Valera, I saw her here too." Strix kept his tone quiet, Magistrate soldiers were always aware on every member of the Resistance and Buck was no exception. If it were anyone else to find them they would be in deep crap.

"It's a long story, but we're willin' to take the risk. Somethin' is up and we have this feelin' all the gods might be in danger." Buck stepped closer to lower his voice, Strix and Viktor worriedly looked at each other.

"Look, there's nothing we can tell you, this evening was arranged by the nobles and inner circle of the Magistrate so there isn't much we know. But keep an eye out and make sure Valera stays safe, she's probably a target, they wouldn't go after her in here, but definitely when she's alone." Viktor pointed out, looking over to where Valera and Io were conversing with some nobles.

"Alright I got it."

"But now that you're here, what happened to you after we disbanded? You went into a depression it's why I was amazed to see you here." Strix had a sympathetic look in his eyes, both him and Viktor had worried for their old comrades after the sentinels disbanded.

"I became a Tau-Kor monk, up at Ascension Peak. It was good for me, helped me get my life together. I made an unlikely friend there too. Come here what are ya' even achievin' by standin' there." Buck turned slightly, seeing Jenos averting his eyes from his disciple after being abandoned for him to go talk to old comrades. He walked towards him, eyeing up Strix and Viktor.

"Honestly, I expected nothing less from you of all people. You somehow find yourself in the strangest situations. We need to go though, don't want to draw anymore attention to you guys, but I have to ask, how's Tyra been doing?" Viktor looked up with longing, his eyes soulful and almost hurt.

"She's doin' great, found a girl who loves her, she's a good elf girl, thrivin' in the team. I'm sure she misses you guys as much you miss her, she was like a sister to you guys and that's not gonna change." Buck breathed a sigh, it felt nostalgic to be talking to his old teammates, yet turned his enemies.

"We'll leave you to it, stay safe big guy." Viktor playfully punched Buck's arm, walking off into the party and leaving him and Jenos standing alone. 

"Who were they?" Jenos looked up inquisitively to Buck, his eyes glossed over with a wet sheen.

"Old teammates from my Magistrate days, the sentinels, elite group sent on special ops missions, but uh... we kinda screwed up big time on our last mission and our group was disbanded. They sent me out instead of keepin' me, that's when I went to go be a monk." Buck looked down to the god, his eyes almost puffy and slightly pink.

Scanning his eyes along the room, checking the hallways and large steps in the middle of the room. Guests and guards were still going in and out of the hallway and they couldn't just walk in behind them and start checking ever room and bookcase, that would be too suspicious. They needed to wait longer, the hallways needed to be empty.

"I can estimate that soon most of the guests coming from their rooms will all be in the ballroom, that's when we go." Jenos straightened out his wrist cuffs, fairly hot already in this ensemble and he didn't know if he could last another few hours like this. He turned to Buck who was just looking out at the ballroom.

"Hey, dance with me then." Buck grabbed onto one of Jenos' hands, guiding him through the dotted crowds of people into where the marble dance floor was, polished and covered in red.

"This isn't some kind of game nor joke, what are you trying to achieve?" Jenos huffed, eyeing up Buck suspiciously as he began lacing his hands into the other man's.

"Well, ya' said ya' wanted to blend in and not be suspicious, and what's more normal to do at a ball than to dance." Buck placed his hand on the small of Jenos' back just above his waistcoat, pulling him flush against his disciple's chest. Holding his other hand firmly and looking into eyes of deep blue.

"Where did you of all people learn how to ballroom dance?" Jenos looked up, his face washed with confusion as Buck chuckled slightly, amused at the god's assumption that someone like him wouldn't know how to dance of all things.

"Had to learn it for an undercover mission for the Thousand Hands, a mission pretty much like this one. Thousand Hands weren't stupid, organised crime is more organised and prepared then people think, so I had to learn how to ballroom dance just for that mission. Yeah stealing military objects isn't that honourable, but we did what we had to do." Buck flushed red, afraid that Jenos would judge his skill if he made any mistakes since it wouldn't be out of the question for Jenos to judge his skill in something as trivial as ballroom dancing.

"Interesting, well then, will you finally show me or just continue trying to impress me with your words?" Jenos pushed against his disciple, forcing him to move. Buck pulled back into it, letting their bodies collide, yet glide softly on the marble floor, stark contrasting to the otherwise velvet carpets.

There was music in the background, not loud but audible over the chatter of the crowds. Two soft violins accompanied by a cello, the trumpet humming low vibrations as the strings took the lead. Their sound amplified by crystals, their tune running over the ballroom. Feeling his body get wrapped up in the entrancing melody, Buck squeezed Jenos' hand, his steps slowing, maybe it was some kind of signal, or routine, or an anything he was looking for. He raised his arm, Jenos understanding his body language, spinning gracefully on one foot and stepping right back into his disciple's arms.

Was this the feeling he chased? The feeling of closeness even when it was all a lie? Just a facade for everyone to see, just averting suspicious eyes, just doing what you normally do in a place like this. But was that really all it was, because the fast beating of Buck and Jenos' hearts in sync said otherwise.

Jenos pulled Buck away from the marble floor, letting go and fixing his gaze on the now empty hallway. The two looked at each other and nodded, walking slowly up the stairs as to not draw any attention.

The hallways were almost empty, the guests having all moved into the ballroom by now and all the guards too now that nobody was in the castle halls.

"Where do we start lookin'? I have no clue what to do first." Ducking into the hallway, Buck looked to Jenos for an answer who had already put his hand to the walls.

"Search halls before rooms, check for anything hidden in the walls or the floor, check any bookcase and if you see anything under the rug then take a look. If you hear anything please make it clear. Look for anything, we aren't sure what it is we are looking for, it could be a room, it could a box or it could be a weapon." Jenos put his hands to the walls, feeling for any out of place bricks and scanning for any apparent torch sconce levers.

Going further ahead to cover more ground, Buck kept a close eye on the floor and on the walls. His senses were heightened, he knew how to search for secrets in a building since the Thousands Hands base had so many of them, he never really got acquainted with the Magistrate castles when he was in the Sentinels since he spent his time in the barracks, but he had a keen eye.

Buck's shoe scuffed over a strange bump under the red rug cover than ran down the middle of the hallway. He knelt down, pushing the rug to the side to reveal a trapdoor, unfastening the latch and finding an open box.

The box was filled with closed glass vials, each topped with a sloshing purple elixir. He shut the trapdoor and straightened the rug, quickly walking down the hall to go back to Jenos.

"I found somethin' under the floor, you need to see this." Buck started walking back to the trapdoor, Jenos following quickly behind. 

Revealing the trapdoor, the box filled with purple vials. Jenos gasped quietly, grabbed one of the vials and bringing it up to his eyes.

"I didn't know the Magistrate knew this existed..."

"What even is it?"

"It's a flower extract, of a flower called Ambrosium Nightingale. It was created by Tsukuyona, the goddess of death. The fumes of the flower are harmless to normal creatures, and the aroma is even considered pleasant, however the toxins in the fumes interact strangely with celestial energy. She created the flower due to her jealousy of her brother, the god of life, so she wanted to make her own life, but she had no clue how dangerous it was. She showed it to her brother and he was proud yet he collapsed moments later." Jenos put the vial back in the box, closing the lid and the trapdoor.

"So it's deadly to celestials?" Buck moved the rug back over the trapdoor, looking up at Jenos expectantly.

"Yes, but by the time that was discovered, Tsukuyona had already planted hundreds of seeds for the flower. Nobody knew it would harm us, the toxins latch onto our cells and destroy them from the inside out even though Tsukuyona meant no harm with the flower. Her brother barely survived."

"The Magistrate was plannin' on killin' all of them... damn, that's some foul play."

"All we can do now is quietly evacuate all celestials, we wont be able to get the vials now, it would be too risky we will come back for them another day. However all we can do now is get all affected people out of the building. We should-"

"Jenos I hear footsteps." Buck quickly stood, surveying the area. In the quiet they could hear the chatter and footsteps of what seemed like guards and nobles, coming from both directions.

"We will look much too suspicious if we simply retreated, and to teleport out might cause a scene wherever we land. We need to have these people pass us by, but how do we do that without seeming out of place? Especially if they know it's me." Jenos puzzled for a moment, looking back and forth, hearing the footsteps get closer.

Looking back and forth, Buck thought of any plan possible that could get them out of this situation, if they were found out to know about the elixir, then they probably would't hesitate to use it against them, then Jenos would be gravely injured, or even die.

He had one idea, but he didn't really have time to ask Jenos if he was okay with it. But he wasn't about to do nothing, and then have someone get hurt. Jenos could hate him for it later. Buck turned, grabbing the god's blazer collar and shoving him against the wall of the hallway, pressed flush between his disciple and the brick.

"I'm so sorry. Hate me for this later..."

Taking a deep breath, Buck leaned down to capture Jenos' lips in a kiss. 

In a moment of stillness, Jenos' eyes fluttered closed. It wasn't like this meant anything, he was just playing a part, in the end it didn't matter. So he could pretend all he wanted. Pushing up off his tiptoes into his disciple's arms, letting himself melt into the kiss. Buck's hands let go of the god's blazer, moving hold one of his wrists against the wall and to lay his other above the god's head. Being held against the brick, Jenos weaved his hands around Buck's waist, lacing their bodies together.

There wasn't a moment for breath, lips moving against each other, even after hearing the footsteps pass behind them they didn't care to stop, or even notice for that matter. Buck swiped his tongue along Jenos' lip, feeling them part so he could latch himself onto the god. Their facade had melted away, or perhaps it had been forgotten. Both too caught up in their 'act', in their 'pretending'. Jenos let his mouth be controlled by his disciple, throwing away his inhibitions, his lips at the other's mercy. 

Buck shifted his hand on the wall to hold the god's chin softly, tilting his head up slightly to get the best angle, tonguing him with precise yet sloppy movements. Jenos lifted his arms to lay them around his disciple's broad shoulders.

Pulling back to breathe, looking into each other's eyes. Parted lips and puffing out breath. Buck was about to go back in, just to show Jenos that he really did care, that really it wasn't all just for show and that he meant every second of it, before he felt a delicate hand tap him on the shoulder, long purple nails and slender fingers. Turning to see a slim figure leaning against the other side of the hall, donning purple battle gear and a very dangerous weapon.

"Skye?! What the hell are you doin' here?" Buck stepped forward, shocked to see Skye of all people in the castle, and in her battle attire nonetheless.

"Honestly Buck, making out to hide your plans is the oldest trick in the book, I know exactly why you are standing here of all places, and I know exactly what you've found." Skye popped a hip out, giggling to herself as she watched Buck's face flush a deep crimson.

"How do you- that we-"

"I'm not stupid, you're easier to read then you think. And you picked this place instead anywhere else in the halls." Skye scuffed her foot along the floor near where the trapdoor was hidden under the rug. She eyed up Buck's 'companion'.

"Well then, what happens now?" Buck glared at Skye, she avoided his gaze, staring at the floor.

"My job technically is to kill anyone who figures out the Magistrate's plans for tonight, but I'd hate to ruin your lover boy here and I couldn't hurt you when I know damn well you wouldn't hurt me. So let's make a little deal, I'll let you go but you do me a little favour." Skye leaned back into the wall, patiently waiting for her response, pleased when she saw Jenos' face turn red, averting his eyes away from the assassin.

"What could you possibly want?"

"I need to know... are Sha Lin and Koga still alive?" Skye's gaze turned soft, huffing out in annoyance at her own softness.

"What? That's it?" Buck looked at the assassin, curious at her strange question.

"Yeah, tell me, unless you want to die here."

"There doin' great, Sha Lin found his own crowd, remember that elf girl from the dungeons we ran away with? Yeah, he hangs around her. Koga fit in well, proud of him, he's still the same angsty child we knew all that time back, still has those tacky spikes as well, but he grew them out and they have no excuse bein' as long as they are. They are all in the Resistance, thought you might have known since you're in the little inner Magistrate circle." Buck spoke with nostalgia in his tone, so many fun memories with those people, being in a criminal guild wasn't good for him in the long run but he made so many fun memories there. Playing poker until sunrise with the guys, staking out rendezvous zones for hours on end with rounds of never have I ever.

"I'm glad, hate for those idiots to have gone and gotten themselves killed, wouldn't put it past them. Actually... maybe I expected Sha Lin to be dead, not Koga though, he's too much of a 'tough guy' for that, was still afraid for him though, he's too careless for his own good. Now get out of here, before I change my mind." Skye breathed a relieved sigh, letting her face ease.

"Thank you Skye, I'll remember this, stay safe out there." Buck ran up to the assassin, pulling her into his muscle for a big bear hug, who gave a small response with her hands. Buck let go, waving her off before running down the hall, Jenos quick to follow.

"Stay alive, you idiot." Skye waved him off as he started down the halls.

"We need to warn the other's, you go tell Valera, I'll find Io." Jenos stepped slowly down the staircase back into the ballroom, breathing in to create his own air of calmness and authority. He spotted Io across the room and moved quickly towards her, turning his voice down to a whisper.

"Io, we need to get the gods out now. But try not to start a panic, we don't want anyone finding out and taking action." Jenos looked into Io's eyes, her face morphing into deep concern.

"Did you figure out what was going on here?" Io's voice was stressed yet still quiet, sweat beading on her forehead in anticipation.

"Ambrosium Nightingale, they have a stockpile hidden in a trapdoor. We will have to come back for it, for now we must get all celestials out of the castle before they do anything with it."

"They know about that? I had no clue they'd ever find out, nor did I event think it would be a threat to us."

"We don't have time to think, only time to leave before any of their plans come to fruition, when they are planning on killing us."

\---

"Is that everyone? Are they all out, as well as Valera?" Jenos turned up to Buck, the group of gods having gone on ahead with Valera through a back door and past the castle gardens, away from too many prying eyes.

"Yeah, I counted a few times, we are all here. You ready to get out of here?" Buck turned back to face the door, checking nobody was left behind and that nobody had followed them.

"Yes, everything is set for our departure." Jenos turned, a solemn look plastered on his face, almost distant.

"Woah, hey now... are you okay?" Buck grabbed onto Jenos' shoulder, spinning him back around to face him directly.

"Why would you do that?" Jenos began to feel teary, he hated this feeling of weakness, pulling him down into oblivion. It wasn't weakness, but the vulnerability definitely made him feel that way.

"Do what? I need ya' to tell me..." Buck looked deep into the god's soulful blue eyes, glossed over with a sheen of possible tears.

"In the hallway, why would you kiss me so... passionately... it's like you were doing it on purpose, just to trick my heart into thinking there was ever hope." Jenos pulled his shoulder free from his disciple's grasp, looking down to the floor.

"Woah, wait a minute. Is this about- do you- because I-"

"Just be silent, no more. I don't need your empty words, nor do I desire your pity."

"Jenos but I-"

"No more words, we will continue back, Valera will be waiting for us."

"No but seriously I-"

"What does it take for you to listen? No more words, if it is about the situation then I do not want them. Find something else to speak about."

"Jenos for god sake I swear if you try to shut me up one more time when I'm tryna talk to you-"

"Don't start this with me right now when I don't want to talk about it."

"Jenos for fuck's sake I'm trying to tell you that I love you here but you wont fucking let me!"

"Stop, you don't mean it."

Jenos' fists were balled up, shaking with fear and hurt.

"Every word, I'm not lyin' about this."

Buck walked towards him, even as the god faced away.

"Prove it then, prove to me you aren't-"

Grabbing onto one of the god's hands, lacing the other around his waist, Buck spun Jenos around, pulling the god to his chest for a soft and tender kiss. Finally a kiss that would send out the message that he really meant it, every shift, every press, every small motion, spoke volumes from his heart. He felt Jenos tremble slightly, but he melted into his disciple's warm embrace, contrasting to the cold breeze blowing through the night. They pulled back, looking at each other.

"No lies, nothin', I want you, only you okay?"

"Goodness I'll stay with you for eternity if you kiss me like that again."

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tagging along for the ride and if you have come here from the discord then you are entitled to a single cookie. Two if you ask nicely.
> 
> See you later alligators


End file.
